


2br/2ba

by jasminetea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: Derek doesn't understand what his new master wants from him. A separate bedroom and bathroom, really?





	2br/2ba

**Author's Note:**

> Many years ago, I wrote this based off one of Saucery's Tumblr posts here: https://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/31635861178/i-need-your-help

“…for who can hold a wolf with both his hands when its teeth are sharp and the moon is bright?"  His new master murmurs to himself.

He’s certainly one of Derek’s odder masters; young, thin muscle pulled across even thinner and more delicate bones.  One day the smooth length of that body will unfold itself with wiry, understated strength.  Derek is good at knowing these things, what people like, what they don’t like, what people will be like.

His long fingers tug nervously at his buttoned shirt, and Derek wonders if he is the kind of master who will ask Derek to carefully reveal pale expanses of skin to demonstrate his control, or the kind who will ask Derek to pull them off with his teeth.  People like having wolves under their control after all.  There’s a thrill, he hears, to having a wolf utterly vulnerable, controlled by nothing but a collar and a stack of papers that declares this man master of him.

From his position on the wooden floors, Derek carefully looks up from beneath his lashes to his master, sitting uncomfortable in the chair in front of him.  He knows people like it when he looks like this, hesitant, coy.  Instead, his master continues to fidget, tossing an ankle over his knee.

Licking his lips with just the tip of his tongue, Derek asks, "Would you like help with that, sir?”

There’s an art to this, to hiding himself and becoming what his master wants, never losing sight of life before the fire, the life he will have when he escapes.

His master makes a jerky movement and then stops entirely.

“Dude, no.  No, I don’t need help.  Not like I don’t appreciate your offer but I’m good.  Really!  Despite the uncoordinated person which is myself, I am perfectly capable of taking my shirt off.  Shit, I mean, not like I meant -”

 _Oh_ , Derek thinks.  _One of those kinds_.  So he carefully moves closer, pressing himself between his master’s legs and reaches for the buttons himself.

A hand grabs his wrist with more firmness than he expected.

“No.  Hey, look at me."  Derek looks.  "Not that I don’t appreciate your offer, but this isn’t what I want.  Let’s get you to bed."  His master stands up, leaving Derek to look at the faded knees of his jeans.

"If that’s what you wish, Master,” Derek murmurs in reply, dropping his eyes again.  This, too, is an art.  It took him two masters to learn how to hide the anger, bury the desire to reach for sharp claws and even sharper fangs.

“Ugh, dude, no, call me Stiles, everyone does.”

“Stiles, sir.”

Stiles shakes his head, and then he does something entirely unexpected.  He offers Derek his hand.

Derek looks up in surprise, and then immediately looks at Stiles’ chin.

“It’s cool to look at me you know.  It’d probably be weirder if you didn’t.  Eye-contact’s good you know, did you know - ”

Stiles continues to ramble while leaving his hand extended, seemingly intimidated by Derek’s silence.

Derek takes his hand, and Stiles pulls him to his feet.  The blood rushes back to his legs, and Derek’s knees hurt.

“C'mon, I’ll show you your room,” then he adds, “It’s separate from mine.  Like totally separate, and you get your own bathroom too!”

Stiles keeps hold of his hand, and leads him up the stairs.  And as Stiles uncoordinated person that he is cannot climb stairs backwards, he does not see the small smile Derek gives.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to clear out old WIPs/drabbles, so you may see more of me.


End file.
